Três Tempos
by Babi Prince
Summary: Terceiro lugar no V Challenge de Ships Pouco Amados do Fórum 3V. Os Crouch e a vida como eles custaram a acreditar que seria e que acabou por destrui-los.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

- Você se lembra do tempo em que ainda éramos felizes? Do tempo em que ainda sorríamos?  
Bartô Crouch, um bruxo de 38 anos, chefe do Departamento de Relações Internacionais em Magia, espantou-se ao ouvir a mulher falar, pela primeira vez em quase um ano.  
- Isso foi há mais de vinte anos, querida – disse, enquanto servia mais chá na própria xícara.  
- Não, não foi – interrompeu ela, aumentando a voz (que Bartô percebeu ter ficado rouca devido à falta de uso) de forma repentina, como se já houvesse se preparado para receber aquela resposta.  
Houve um silêncio constrangedor, durante o qual Bartô esperava que a mulher, Ofélia, continuasse a falar. Ela, porém, limitou-se a misturar com uma colherinha o seu chá e a encarar, com o olhar perdido, a toalha da mesa.  
Eles estavam na cozinha da casa de campo onde moravam. Era um sábado frio e o céu lá fora estava coberto de nuvens. O dia estava opaco, sem vida.  
- Você ainda não acredita que foi ele o motivo da nossa infelicidade, Ofélia? - perguntou Bartô, sentindo um aperto no coração. Era a primeira conversa que tinham desde aquela fatídica tarde em que Júnior fora condenado e preso. - Nós nunca tivemos sossego nesta casa desde que aquele garoto nasceu.  
Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, ainda olhando para baixo.  
- Como você pode falar assim? Ele é nosso filho. Ele tinha tudo para brilhar, para seguir seus passos...  
- Mas não seguiu – interrompeu o marido, sério. Em seguida, apanhou delicadamente a mão de Ofélia. Ela precisava de força naquele momento, e ele daria essa força, se não se sentisse também vazio e exausto. - Ele seguiu outro caminho, Ofélia, o caminho errado. E já foi punido por isso. Agora não nos resta nada a fazer se não esquecer.  
Ela ergueu finalmente para ele os olhos cheios de lágrimas.  
- Como eu poderia esquecer? - perguntou, com a voz trêmula. - Como eu poderia esquecer alguém que definiu o rumo da minha vida?


	2. 1 O tempo em que eles eram felizes

**Capítulo um  
O tempo em que eles eram felizes**

- O quanto você é capaz de me amar?  
Bartô sorriu para ela. Ofélia era a moça mais bonita que ele já vira. Seu rosto era redondo, o nariz arrebitado e a pele macia e muito branca, rosada apenas nas maçãs do rosto, que eram separadas das bochechas por covinhas sutis. Os seus olhos eram de um azul intenso , que contrastava com os delicados sílios loiros e curtos que os contornavam, fazendo curvas leves e graciosas.  
Deitada em seu colo, seus cabelos loiros e sedosos se espalhavam por cima de Bartô e as clavículas, magras e delicadas, ficavam visíveis só para ele, por dentro do suéter de lã amarronzado.  
- Eu vou te amar para sempre, Filly. O meu amor por você é maior do que o número de todas as estrelas que há no céu.  
Ela desviou o olhar dos olhos dele e fitou o céu.  
- Mas eu não vejo nenhuma estrela, Bartô. Apenas uma grande nuvem negra – então ela voltou os olhos para ele mais uma vez, divertida, fingindo preocupação. – Bartô, o seu amor por mim é uma nuvem negra?  
Ele esboçou um sorriso.  
- Está bem, está bem... o meu amor por você é equivalente... ao número de folhas de grama neste lugar.  
Ofélia ergueu a cabeça e olhou à sua volta. Ela estava deitada em um terreno levemente inclinado. Uma área equivalente à de um campo de quadribol estava coberta apenas de grama e vegetação rasteira, sendo que parte da sua orla, ao sul, possuía um pequeno campo de dentes-de-leão. Nessa direção, a vegetação continuava baixa com alguns arbustos, intercalados aqui e ali por poucas árvores maiores, por mais de um quilômetro, até que a declividade do terreno se tornava mais íngreme e dava origem a uma colina.  
Para o oeste e para o norte, apenas o que se via era um bosque fechado, similar a uma Floresta Proibida menos assustadora. A leste, algumas árvores altas terminavam de contornar o campo gramado. Entre elas, em um determinado ponto, via-se uma abertura e um caminho de terra que levava, depois de poucos minutos de caminhada e da travessia de uma ponte de madeira sobre o riacho, a um casebre de verão dos pais de Ofélia.  
Ela sorriu ao se lembrar de como fora difícil convencer Bartô a passar um dia ali com ela sem a autorização de seu pai.  
- Tudo isso – ela fez um gesto amplo mostrando a grama – é o seu amor por mim?  
- Tudo isso – Bartô confirmou.  
Então num ato repentino, Ofélia levantou-se do colo dele, correu uns seis metros pelo campo e atirou-se rolando pelo chão, com os braços abertos para o alto, rindo.  
- Vou aproveitar todo esse amor! – gritou ela, em meio às risadas, sentindo uma energia sem fim aflorar de dentro de si para a pele, explodindo em felicidade e esvaindo-se para a grama. Ela sentia uma felicidade incomensurável por estar ali, e quando se sentia feliz não podia conter sua energia.  
Bartô levantou-se, mas não andou.  
- Levante-se daí, meu amor – ele pediu, com voz doce. – Vai sujar toda a sua calça.  
Ela não deu ouvidos ao namorado. Continuou rolando e rindo. Ele estava prestes a se abaixar e oferecer ajuda para levantá-la, quando sentiu uma gota de água atingi-lo no nariz. Esta, foi seguida de várias outras pequenas gotas, que pareciam querer fazer companhia para o casal naquele lugar tão bonito.  
- Ah, agora eu também vou me sujar - queixou-se Bartô. - Vamos, amor, vamos logo para dentro.  
Ofélia parou deitada de barriga para cima, lançando para o namorado um sorriso típico dela, que dizia "você não tem jeito". Levantou-se então e andou em direção a ele.  
- Veja só que sujeira - disse ele, apontando para as calças bege da garota, que estavam sujas de terra em vários lugares. - Como vamos explicar isso para o seu pai?  
Em vez de responder, Ofélia atirou os braços em torno do pescoço de Bartô e puxou seu rosto para perto do dela, dando-lhe um beijo caloroso.  
- Eu não me importo com papai - disse ela, descolando os lábios dos dele, mas sem afastar o rosto. - Não quero pensar nele, Bartô, quero só pensar em você, quero só estar com você. Ao seu lado eu me sinto... livre.  
Bartô sorriu.  
- Eu te amo, Filly. E gosto de fazer você se sentir bem. Mas terá de concordar comigo que, se o seu pai descobrir que estivemos aqui...  
- Ele _não vai_ descobrir, Bartô. Eu sei que essa sua cabecinha só funciona à base de obediência às regras, mas você esqueceu que eu fiz dezessete na semana passada. Não será crime algum limpar as minhas calças com magia.  
O garoto sorriu mais uma vez, girando os olhos.  
- O que seria de mim sem você? - perguntou, beijando novamente a namorada antes que ela pudesse responder.  
Ela elevou uma das mãos à nuca dele, massageando-a de leve, enquanto corria a outra pelas costas de Bartô, que segurava-a pela cintura com as duas mãos, puxando-a para perto de si.  
Eles estavam entregues um ao outro, da forma mais simples e ao mesmo tempo mais intensa que havia. Quando estavam juntos assim, tudo o que podiam pensar era no seu amor, no carinho que sentiam um pelo outro. Essa era a sensação que Ofélia chamava de liberdade: ser feliz e fazer feliz quem se ama. Aquilo era liberdade, porque na alegria do amor ela era imune a preocupações, dor e rancor.  
Um barulho de trovão, seguido da intensificação da chuva, que passou a cair rápida e em gotas grossas, interrompeu o que seria um longo beijo.  
- Vamos, corra – disse Bartô, agarrando a mão de Ofélia e seguindo rápido em direção à casa.  
A garota o seguiu, contente em sentir o vento esfriar seu rosto quente e a chuva fustigar os seus cabelos. As árvores balançavam parecendo dançar de alegria ao receber a chuva e um cheiro agradável de terra molhada alcançava-lhe as narinas enquanto ela corria.  
Começou a rir, uma risada que logo contagiou Bartô. Eles estavam felizes. E assim, rindo alto, os dois continuaram a correr, saboreando cada sensação naquele lugar, desde o toque quente da mão um do outro até o barulho das poças de lama, que dançavam alegremente aos seus pés.  
Quando alcançaram a soleirada porta da casa, o casal estava encharcado e com manchas de lama que iam até os joelhos. O rosto de Ofélia, branco de natureza, estava agora parecendo de cera, com os seus lábios perdendo a cor consideravelmente.  
Bartô olhou preocupado para ela. Não queria que ficasse doente.  
- Você vai ficar resfriada, meu amor. Vamos nos secar, venha.  
E puxou a mão dela em direção à lareira, em cima da qual haviam deixado suas varinhas. Mas Ofélia não saiu do lugar. Permaneceu ali, olhando para o namorado de uma forma ainda mais profunda do que costumava olhar. E, ainda que seu queixo tremesse, ela continuava a sorrir.  
Bartô não disse nada. Aproximou-se da garota e prostrou-se em frente a ela, esperando.  
- Eu te amo – declarou ela, talvez pela milésima vez naquele dia.  
O namorado encostou seus lábios suavemente aos dela, começando o que pretendia ser um beijo suave mas, mal tivera tempo de passar os braços em torno da garota, Ofélia agarrou-o pela suéter, na altura da cintura, e o puxou contra si, forçando-o contra ela na parede.  
Suas línguas se procuraram, sedentas uma da outra, como se não se tocassem há tempos. O mesmo aconteceu com o casal. Bartô posicionou sua mão esquerda atrás da cabeça da garota, massageando-a e puxando-a para si, enquanto a mão direita, que acariciava o pescoço dela, ia descendo vagarosamente.  
Ofélia, ainda com as mãos segurando o suéter molhado de Bartô, começou a puxá-lo para cima, revelando uma barriga magra e, embora vestisse roupas molhadas, quente.  
O garoto descolou os lábios dos dela e olhou fundo em seus olhos.  
- Filly... – ela o olhou, mas continuou puxando o suéter para cima, bem devagar. – Você sabe que não deveríamos...  
- E você sabe que nós queremos – respondeu ela, com a voz mais séria e baixa do que o normal, levando a mão direita ao peito nu do namorado e arranhando-o de leve com as unhas.  
Bartô sentiu um calafrio e sorriu. Ele amava Ofélia.

* * *

Eles estavam abraçados há vários minutos, com a respiração descompassada e felicidade pulsando nas veias. Bartô acariciava os cabelos de Ofélia, mal acreditando no que haviam acabado de fazer. A garota apoiava o rosto em seu peito, sorrindo um sorriso delicado, porém sincero. Atrás dela havia um espelho alto e estreito, apoiado num cavalete no canto da sala. Era um objeto antigo que Bartô sabia ser uma herança de família de Ofélia. A moldura era belíssima, uma peça de madeira delicada com relevo em formato de flores. Mas a parte mais bonita do espelho não era a moldura e sim a imagem que ele refletia, à qual Bartô prestava atenção agora: Ofélia e ele abraçados.  
Ela ergueu a cabeça, deu-lhe um beijo e se afastou do corpo quente do namorado. Ele apoiou-se de lado na parede, contente, e observou-a ir até a lareira. Os seus olhos corriam deliciados pelo corpo dela. Simples e bonita como nenhuma garota jamais seria.  
Deu um pequeno sorriso quando a garota esticou-se para alcançar a própria varinha, na prateleira sobre a lareira. Sem virar-se para ele, Ofélia apontou a varinha por cima do ombro e disse:  
- _Accio vestis!_  
O aglomerado de tecidos e lã molhados que jazia no chão próximo a Bartô ergueu-se no ar e flutuou rapidamente até Ofélia, que o apanhou e, com um feitiço, o secou e limpou.  
Quando ela se virou, Bartô já se aproximara. Ele tirou as roupas da mão dela, colocou-as sobre o sofá ao lado e, apanhando sobre a pilha a sua própria camisa branca. Vestiu-a então na namorada, devagar. Primeiro colocou-a nas costas da garota, sentindo o tecido de algodão encostar de leve no corpo dela.  
Antes de vestir as mangas, acariciou lentamente os braços da garota, subindo e descendo a mão sobre eles, sentindo a delicadeza, a pele quente, os pêlos curtos levemente arrepiados. O braço dela era macio e tinha um toque suave, delicioso. Demorou para que Bartô conseguisse se concentrar de novo e vesti-la com as mangas da camisa. Demorou mais ainda para que ele fechasse a camisa. Durante muito tempo, apenas deslizou os dedos pela barriga e pelo peito dela, sentindo cada curva, apreciando cada forma. Ficaram assim algum tempo, ele apreciando o corpo dela, ela passando a mão carinhosamente pelo braço e pelo peito dele, os dois se olhando profundamente nos olhos. Então Bartô finalmente abotoou a camisa na namorada, devagar, aproveitando a sensação do tecido se ajustando, mesmo que não perfeitamente, ao corpo dela.  
- Eu gosto disso – declarou ela, timidamente. – É larga – e abraçou a si mesma, como se adorasse aquela sensação de que podia se perder dentro do tecido largo da camisa.  
Bartô sorriu e deu um beijo na testa da garota.  
Os dois então se vestiram, ele colocando o suéter sem camisa alguma por baixo, ela abandonando o próprio suéter sobre o sofá e usando, na parte de cima do corpo, apenas a camisa de Bartô, e sentaram-se no sofá. Olharam-se mais uma vez e se abraçaram. Bartô afundou o rosto nos cabelos de Ofélia, tentando absorver o cheiro doce e guardá-lo na memória.  
Um trovão ecoou lá fora.  
- Você não acha que deveríamos voltar? – perguntou Bartô, ainda abraçado a ela. – Seus pais vão ficar preocupados. Se forem nos procurar em Hogsmeade e não nos encontrarem, estaremos perdidos.  
Ofélia fez que sim.  
- Você está certo. Mas eu não estou com a menor vontade de sair daqui.  
- Eu também não – declarou ele, massageando a nuca da garota.  
- Eu queria que o dia de hoje durasse para sempre.  
Bartô sorriu, com os olhos fechados, explodindo por dentro com aquela felicidade que ele sabia estar pulsando de dentro de Ofélia para o coração dele.  
- E vai durar – ele disse, soltando-a e se levantando de repente.  
Ela acompanhou-o com os olhos, curiosa, enquanto Bartô caminhava até a mesinha de centro, agachava-se e vasculhava a mochila que trouxera.  
Ele encontrou o que estava procurando e se levantou, mostrando para a namorada uma câmera fotográfica.  
- Foto! – gritou ela, contente, erguendo os braços para o alto. – Eu deveria arrumar meu cabelo?  
- Não, você está linda – declarou Bartô. Ele pegou a própria varinha sobre a lareira e enfeitiçou a câmera para que ficasse flutuando no ar, sem antes deixar de focá-la no sofá. Sentou-se então ao lado da namorada, e a abraçou. – Eu te amo – disse, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha de Ofélia, enquanto acenava com a varinha acionando a máquina, que acendeu um flash rápido e ofuscante sobre os dois.  
O garoto acenou mais uma vez com a varinha, e a câmera flutuou para as suas mãos.  
- Pronto. Agora poderemos nos lembrar para sempre do que fizemos hoje.  
- Você fala como se houvesse qualquer chance de nos esquecermos.  
Os dois se olharam durante alguns instantes e então, sem aviso, Ofélia atirou-se deitada sobre Bartô no sofá, enchendo seu rosto de beijos.

* * *

Bartô aparatou em frente à tão conhecida porta escura da casa da namorada, e deu sua costumeira batida quádrupla na madeira.  
- Entre – permitiu uma voz masculina vinda de dentro da casa.  
- Boa tarde – cumprimentou Bartô ao abrir a porta, raspando os sapatos sobre o capacho, mesmo que estes estivessem impecavelmente limpos.  
O homem de bigodes espessos sentado na poltrona vermelha sobre a lareira, lendo um livro ao som de uma música da rádio bruxa, ergueu os olhos.  
- Boa tarde, Sr. Crouch – disse, sério, tratando o garoto como senhor, embora ele tivesse a idade de sua filha.  
- Vim ver Ofélia – informou Bartô.  
- Está nos fundos, no jardim.  
O garoto fez uma breve reverência ao pai da namorada e seguiu pelo corredor em direção à porta dos fundos da casa. Ele admirava aquele bruxo. Um homem sério, de poucas palavras, respeitável. Era assim que um homem de verdade deveria ser.  
Ele saiu no jardim e avistou Ofélia, sentada de costas para ele na grama, fazendo carinho em seu coelho de estimação, Oswald. Aproximou-se devagar e sentou-se ao seu lado. A garota, sem dizer palavra alguma, apoiou a cabeça no ombro do namorado e continuou a afagar Oswald.  
- Trouxe boas e más notícias – disse Bartô, abraçando-a.  
- E quais são? – quis saber Ofélia, falando baixinho.  
- A boa notícia é que estou prestes a ser promovido – declarou Bartô, contente. Havia apenas dois meses que entrara para o Ministério da Magia. Sua promoção não seria muito grande, mas teria lá suas vantagens. – E a má notícia é que, se isso acontecer, precisarei acompanhar o Sr. Hopper até a Escócia durante um mês, para ajudá-lo com alguns negócios.  
Ofélia não gritou como ele esperava que gritasse, nem em comemoração, nem em protesto. Apenas manteve-se com o rosto abaixado, como se mal tivesse absorvido as palavras do namorado.  
Bartô achou aquilo muito estranho. Ele levantou o queixo da garota, a fim de olhar seu rosto e saber o que havia de errado mas, ao tocá-la, percebeu que ela tinha o rosto molhado de lágrimas.  
- O que houve, Filly? – perguntou ele, assustado, abaixando o rosto para encará-la. – O que aconteceu?  
Ela fechou os olhos e continuou chorando, dessa vez se dando a liberdade de soluçar.  
- Fala para mim, o que aconteceu – insistiu Bartô, desesperado.  
A garota abriu os olhos e olhou para o namorado com a cabeça baixa. Ela parecia um animal acuado, prestes a ser abatido por um caçador malvado. Era visível que algo estava errado com a menina que estava sempre de bom humor, esbanjando energia positiva.  
- Você me ama? – ela perguntou, com a voz embargada.  
- Mais do que tudo – afirmou ele, enxugando em vão uma das muitas lágrimas que brotavam dos olhos dela. A garota continuou chorando por vários instantes, até que ele, agoniado, voltou a perguntar: - O que houve, amor?  
Ela fungou. Olhou nos olhos dele mais uma vez, mas voltou a baixar o olhar, sem coragem.  
- Eu estou grávida – falou, em voz muito baixa.  
Dor. Agonia. Medo. Bartô sentiu tudo isso apoderar-se dele tão rapidamente, que ele não manifestou reação nenhuma. Não chorou, não tentou consolar Ofélia. Apenas ficou ali, olhando para um ponto qualquer à sua frente, sentindo o corpo congelar e o coração tornar-se um fardo pesado e dolorido. De repente ele sentiu um desconforto enorme, um desconforto espiritual, que fazia sua mente e seu coração parecerem corpos estranhos dentro dele, que ele desejaria que sumissem dali e parassem de incomodá-lo. i_Desejaria/i_, se não estivesse tomado por aquele desespero, que nunca imaginou que pudesse sentir e que era tão forte e tão repentino, provocado por três simples palavras.  
De repente ele quis voltar no tempo. Um desejo forte, quase que como uma súplica para qualquer força superior que ele não acreditava que existisse, surgiu dentro dele, implorando para que aquele momento desaparecesse da história de sua vida. Para que aquele dia no campo, há menos de um mês, não tivesse acontecido, ou que ao menos eles tivessem sido sensatos naquele momento a ponto de...  
Os pensamentos fluíam com uma rapidez fora do comum. Não se passara nem um minuto, e os sentimentos ruins dentro dele só faziam aumentar de intensidade. O desespero crescia. Ele não via nenhuma luz no fim do túnel do qual acabara de entrar. Sua vida, que há instantes estava maravilhosa, fora arruinada.  
- Eu quero morrer – disse Ofélia, que agora soluçava alto, ao abraçá-lo.  
Bartô fechou os olhos e a abraçou de volta, automaticamente. Ele sentia um pesar tão grande. Era como um sentimento que ele viesse carregando há muito tempo e que houvesse se acumulado até se tornar insuportável. Não parecia algo que acabara de nascer dentro dele.  
- Papai vai querer nos matar – sussurrou a garota, com o rosto enfiado no peito dele, as lágrimas encharcando sua camisa. A dor em Bartô aumentou. A palavra "papai" parecia uma maldição. – Vai me afastar de você, eu nunca mais vou te ver.  
Ele não agüentaria aquilo. A dor era enorme, e ouvir Ofélia chorar, sentir que ela compartilhava a agonia dele, só tornava as coisas piores. Ele não queria vê-la sofrer. Ele queria mostrar-lhe alguma luz no fim do túnel. Qualquer luz que ele encontrasse, se é que isso era possível.  
- Vamos nos casar.  
Ofélia ergueu os olhos vermelhos para ele, ainda soluçando, e não disse nada.  
- O quanto antes. Se estivermos casados, ninguém poderá nos separar.  
- Você não está falando sério – disse ela, com uma expressão indecifrável nos olhos.  
- Estou falando muito sério – respondeu Bartô. Ele então segurou as duas mãos dela, juntas, entre as suas, e olhou fundo nos olhos dela. – Você aceitaria, Ofélia?  
Mais uma lágrima escorreu no rosto da garota.  
- Sim – murmurou.  
E os dois se abraçaram com força. O coração de Bartô ainda pesava. Ele não queria fazer o pedido dessa forma, tampouco em um momento de tamanha amargura. Mas as circunstâncias o pediam.  
- Não vai funcionar, Bartô – declarou Ofélia, insegura, ainda com o rosto encostado no peito dele. – Papai vai acabar conosco, antes de conseguirmos nos casar.  
- Ele não vai saber de nada antes disso.  
Ela ergueu o rosto, encarando-o com os olhos inchados e avermelhados.  
- Nós vamos nos casar o quanto antes, Filly. Antes que qualquer um descubra que você...  
O final da frase entalou em sua garganta. Ofélia desatou a chorar mais uma vez, escondendo o rosto nas mãos.  
Bartô permaneceu parado, olhando-a, sem saber o que fazer. O pranto dela o desesperava. Os olhos dele começaram a se encher de lágrimas.  
- Você não quer? – ele perguntou, baixinho.  
- Eu não queria que fosse assim. Não queria ter que encarar isso agora, não queria me casar por causa disso.  
O garoto pensou por um momento e suspirou.  
- Eu quero te mostrar algo.  
Ofélia não disse nada, mas o olhou, curiosa.  
- Você espera um minuto enquanto eu vou buscar?  
Ela meneou a cabeça e ele desaparatou de volta para casa. Abriu o próprio guarda-roupas e apanhou um pequeno baú que estava escondido atrás dos casacos pendurados. Não foi difícil encontrá-lo, pois as coisas de Bartô estavam sempre muito bem arrumadas.  
Ele aparatou de volta para o jardim de Ofélia, onde ela o esperava ainda na mesma posição.  
- Eu estava guardando isto para te dar de presente – disse Bartô, ajoelhando-se em frente à namorada. - Não ia dar bem hoje, mas...  
Sem terminar a frase, ele estendeu os braços e entregou para ela o objeto.  
Ela o apanhou, séria e curiosa, e o examinou. Era um baú muito bonito, com pouco mais do que vinte centímetros de largura, feito de um metal preto ornamentado com desenhos de flores em alto relevo. Na parte frontal, sobre a fechadura na tampa, havia o único detalhe que contrastava com o preto do baú: um pequeno hipogrifo de esmeralda brilhante incrustado no ferro.  
- É lindo, amor – disse Ofélia baixinho, de uma forma simples, mas sincera.  
- Abra-o – respondeu Bartô, encorajando-a.  
Ofélia o fez. O baú estava destrancado e, ao se abrir, a primeira coisa que revelou foi uma fotografia em preto-e-branco. A garota a reconheceu imediatamente. Mostrava o casal, feliz e sorridente, com os cabelos um pouco bagunçados, sentados num sofá, numa casa que ela conhecia muito bem. A Ofélia da foto vestia uma camisa branca um tanto quanto larga e, de vez em quando, virava-se e dava um beijo no rosto do namorado, que então a abraçava ou acariciava seus cabelos.  
A Ofélia de verdade sorriu ao ver aquela lembrança. Mas o sorriso logo sumiu de seu rosto, quando ela lembrou do que fizera naquele dia, e pensou nas conseqüências que estava enfrentando agora.  
- Veja o resto – pediu Bartô, sentindo a mesma tristeza que ela.  
A garota entregou a foto nas mãos do namorado, para que ele a segurasse, e tirou então do baú o próximo presente. Os olhos dela se encheriam de lágrimas mais uma vez, mas ela já chorara tanto, que eles pareciam já ter secado, se é que isso era possível. Era a camisa branca de Bartô, que ela vestia no momento em que a foto fora tirada. O tecido ainda exalava o perfume gostoso e sensual do namorado, misturado, com o seu próprio aroma, que a garota deixara ali com o uso.  
Ela ia fazer algum comentário sobre aquele presente, mas calou-se quando olhou no fundo do baú e viu que ainda havia algo lá. Posicionada bem no centro do forro de veludo preto, havia uma caixinha acinzentada, também de veludo.  
Bartô antecipou-se, apanhou a caixinha e abriu-a para mostrar seu conteúdo a Ofélia. A garota não teve reação alguma ao ver o anel de ouro, pequeno e delicado. Mas era visível que o brilho de seus olhos começara a voltar, o brilho que para Bartô era a tão necessária luz no fim do túnel.  
- Eu quero me casar com você, Ofélia – declarou ele, com uma lágrima escorrendo pelo rosto. – Eu sempre quis isso, e eu já estava planejando este pedido antes. Nada vai atrapalhar o nosso amor, e eu não quero que você pense o contrário. Eu vou estar sempre aqui para você e, enquanto estivermos juntos, tudo estará bem – ele fez uma pausa. Ela parecia incrédula, mas ainda assim feliz. Então ele repetiu o pedido que fizera há pouco. – Você quer se casar comigo?  
Ofélia soluçou e, no que parecia a volta dos seus surtos de alegria, atirou-se no pescoço do namorado, abraçando-o com força.  
- Eu quero – disse ela, com a voz embargada. – Quero muito!  
Bartô sorriu e passou a mão pelas costas dela.  
- Então vai ficar tudo bem.

* * *

Eles se casaram em um mês. Foi uma cerimônia simples e discreta, com direito a alguns parentes velhos cochichando injúrias e lançando olhares desconfiados sobre o jovem casal. A mãe de Ofélia chegou a se irritar com esses parentes, pensando mal de sua filha por se casar tão depressa. Afinal, a pressa toda era só porque Bartô ia viajar a trabalho e tinha medo que algo acontecesse a ele na viagem. Ultimamente alguns estranhos casos de atentados contra trouxas e também contra alguns bruxos do Ministério vinham acontecendo, em nome de um grupo chamado "Comensais da Morte", sobre o qual pouco se sabia. Se algo acontecesse a Bartô, ao menos sua esposa receberia alguma pensão após sua morte.  
Essa não foi a única mentira em que os pais dos noivos acreditaram.  
- Nós precisamos contar o quanto antes – comentou Ofélia, acariciando a própria barriga.  
Bartô cuspiu a pasta de dente na pia e olhou para ela, através do espelho. O sol da manhã adentrava pela janela e iluminava o corpo delicado de Ofélia. Ela acabara de acordar e estava deitada sobre a cama, com os cabelos loiros bagunçados e os olhos inchados de sono, olhando para o próprio corpo nu, escondido apenas da cintura para baixo por um edredom branco pesado.  
O marido sorriu ao olhar para ela através do espelho, aquele mesmo espelho que presenciara a primeira intimidade dos dois e que, agora, o fazia lembrar da sua noite de núpcias. Os pais de Ofélia o ofereceram ao casal como presente de casamento, como era tradição na família. E Bartô ficou honrado com aquilo, aquele espelho lhe traria sempre boas lembranças, mas agora ele não podia pensar naquilo - não podia ignorar o que acabara de dizer a esposa.  
- Teremos que esperar eu voltar, meu amor – ele disse, entrando no quarto e sentando-se na cama ao lado dela. Ela aproveitou a proximidade e a pouca roupa que o marido usava, resumida a uma cueca preta, e pôs-se a morder sua coxa enquanto conversavam.  
- Estou com medo de que minha barriga comece a crescer – confessou, preocupada, entre uma mordida e outra. – Hoje completo cinqüenta dias.  
- Sim, mas, se queremos que acreditem que você... – ele fez uma pausa pequena - ... que você engravidou na lua-de-mel, teremos de esperar, no mínimo, uns vinte dias. E eu não voltarei de viagem em vinte dias.  
- Não quero ter que dar essa notícia sem você.  
Bartô abriu a boca para responder, mas soltou apenas uma exclamação de dor, quando Ofélia lhe deu uma mordida particularmente forte.  
- Opa, desculpa – disse ela, rindo.  
Ele sorriu. Os risos dela haviam se tornado menos freqüentes desde que Ofélia soube da gravidez. Ela parecia um pouco mais séria, mais conseqüente, mais mulher. Mas era bom saber que a alegria da garota por quem ele se apaixonara ainda existia.  
Bartô suspirou e acariciou a nuca de Ofélia, que deitou a cabeça sobre a sua coxa, tendo que erguer os olhos para vê-lo.  
- Eu tentarei voltar o quanto antes – disse ele, sorrindo. - Prometo.  
Ela também sorriu.  
- Vamos agora cumprir o que prometemos? - sugeriu Bartô.  
- Sim! - exclamou Ofélia mais animada, se levantando e indo ao banheiro se lavar.  
Bartô saiu do quarto, com um pequeno pesar em saber que, da próxima vez em que visse a esposa, ela já estaria vestida, e foi à cozinha receber o Profeta Diário recém-assinado.  
Ofélia chegou poucos minutos depois para preparar o café da manhã enquanto o marido lia o jornal. Ele fez a refeição deliciado, pensando que, apesar do imprevisto da gravidez, sua vida poderia tomar o rumo com que ele sempre sonhara. Afinal, ele tinha uma carreira promissora, uma linda e adorável mulher vinda de uma boa família e o filho, mesmo que indesejado, não tornaria o casal mal visto – ninguém jamais saberia da relação pré-conjugal dos dois.  
Após tomarem o café, o casal foi até o lado de fora da casa, mas não sem que antes Ofélia apanhasse, no quarto, o baú de lembranças que Bartô lhe dera.  
- Tem que ser no campinho – disse Ofélia, puxando o marido pela mão.  
Ele a seguiu até o campo adjacente ao jardim da casa e que fazia parte da propriedade, rodeado de árvores e dentes de leão. Era o mesmo campo onde eles estavam no dia em que cometeram a "loucura" de amor que os levou a se casar, na mesma casa onde moravam agora, a presente do pai de Ofélia.  
Eles pararam de mãos dadas na porta por um instante, observando a paisagem. A intensidade do verde à sua volta e o cheiro da terra molhada caracterizavam o que seria sua vida nova. Viver no campo não era o sonho de Bartô – ele preferia uma casa na cidade, típica de um homem do Ministério, de preferência em Londres, onde não precisaria perder tempo com jardinagem. Mas Ofélia gostava. E o que, nesse mundo, ele não faria por Ofélia?  
- Você faz o buraco, amor? - pediu ela, olhando para a terra à sua frente.  
Bartô puxou a varinha, que colocara no bolso no momento em que saíra de casa, e, com um movimento dela, removeu uma porção de terra e grama do solo, fazendo um buraco suficientemente largo para comportar o baú e com cerca de um metro de profundidade.  
- Pronto – declarou ele, apontando o buraco. - Enterrar é a sua parte, coloque-o lá.  
Ofélia colocou as mãos na cintura, fingindo-se ofendida.  
- Ora, você não espera que isto seja tão simples assim, não é mesmo? Tem que haver cerimônia.  
Bartô não entendia o sentido daquilo, mas não questionou. Apenas observou enquanto a esposa sentava-se no chão e, destrancando o baú com a varinha, retirava seu conteúdo cuidadosamente e o espalhava sobre a grama.  
Ele protestou ao ver sua camisa branca repousar sobre a grama, mas Ofélia o ignorou. Ela continuou colocando os objetos no chão. Sobre a camisa, o véu do vestido de noiva de Ofélia, cuidadosamente dobrado, a fotografia e, por fim, a caixa vazia da aliança de noivado.  
A bruxa convidou o marido a se sentar em frente a ela. Ele o fez, de modo que o amontoado de objetos pessoais ficou bem no meio, entre os dois. Ela esticou as duas mãos e segurou as de Bartô.  
Durante vários minutos, os dois apenas se olharam em silêncio.  
- Podemos fazer isso logo? - pediu Bartô, incomodado. - Minha calça vai se sujar com a terra.  
Ofélia girou os olhos para cima, mas com um sorriso no rosto.  
- Está certo, vamos.  
Ela fez menção em largar as mãos do amado, mas tornou a apertá-las.  
- Você promete que vai me amar para sempre? - perguntou, com os olhos brilhando.  
- Eu não seria capaz de amar nada nem ninguém com a intensidade com que te amo, querida – declarou ele, com voz suave.  
- Você não respondeu – riu ela.  
- Sim, eu prometo que te amarei para sempre – confirmou Bartô.  
Ela sorriu e atirou-se no pescoço dele, apoiada apenas nos próprios joelhos e tomando cuidado para não cair sobre a pilha de objetos entre os dois.  
- Eu também te amarei para sempre. Nada vai nos separar. Nunca.  
E deu um beijo demorado em Bartô, que sentiu naquele momento a utopia de que nada poderia estragar a vida dos dois, nem mesmo uma terceira vida que naquele exato momento se desenvolvida no ventre de Ofélia.  
Eles colocaram juntos cada um dos objetos de volta no baú e, também juntos, o enterraram com a promessa de que o removeriam e abririam apenas dali a cinqüenta anos, quando comemorassem suas bodas de ouro.  
- E nós estaremos felizes juntos – disse Ofélia, segurando o braço do marido enquanto os dois se levantavam do chão. - Ainda mais felizes do que somos agora.  
Ele concordou, deu um beijo de leve na testa dela e, juntos, seguiram de volta para casa, pensando única e inteiramente em seu amor. Pensando que a vida dali para frente teria um colorido mais bonito.  
Mas eles estavam enganados.  
Dali a alguns dias Bartô foi com a equipe do Ministério trabalhar na Escócia, mas para ele a viagem não durou mais do que duas semanas. Ele foi chamado de volta quando recebeu a notícia de que sua irmã, seu cunhado e seu pai haviam sido assassinados.  
A irmã de Bartô era mais velha do que ele e casada há dois anos com um moço trouxa. Os Comensais da Morte haviam invadido o sobrado em que o casal vivia e acusado a mulher de traição ao sangue, uma vez que ela rejeitara a proposta de abandonar seu marido e casar-se com um bruxo de "sangue puro" que se apaixonara por ela há algum tempo. O pai de Bartô estava visitando o casal na ocasião, e foi assassinado junto aos dois.  
O Ministério convenceu Bartô a divulgar a morte dos três como apenas um acidente. Aquele grupo, Comensais, era terrorista e queria atenção da mídia para causar furor no mundo bruxo. O Ministro tinha esperanças de que, abafando o caso do assassinato, impediria o grupo de crescer.  
Mas não conseguiu. Não impediu de crescer nem o grupo de bruxos das trevas, nem o rancor no coração de Bartô. O incidente o deixou emocionalmente destruído. Os bruxos que lhe deram inspiração e força para estabelecer um objetivo na vida haviam sido tirados dele com uma brutalidade injusta, dolorosa. E ele se sentia agora perdido. Mais tarde viria a se perguntar como resistira àquele terror. Chegou a atribuir suas forças ao sentimento de revanche, pelo qual foi movido nas décadas seguintes. Mas não. Alguém o ajudou a seguir em frente, mesmo que amarrado a fantasmas do passado. E esse alguém era a mesma mulher que lhe daria o maior fantasma de sua existência.


	3. 2 O tempo em que eles eram infelizes

**Capítulo dois  
O tempo em que eles eram infelizes**

Bartô saiu do banheiro com os cabelos molhados e o cheiro de sabonete ainda invadindo suas narinas, e sorriu de leve ao ver Ofélia sentada na cama, de costas para ele, com as mãos para trás da nuca, tentando fechar um colar. Ele se aproximou vagarosamente e a ajudou naquela tarefa. Ela não agradeceu nem virou-se para olhá-lo, mas ele imaginou que ela também estivesse sorrindo.  
- Você está linda – afirmou, sentando-se ao lado dela.  
- Obrigada – disse ela, encarando-o.  
E estava mesmo. Seus cabelos loiros e brilhantes caíam por cima dos ombros sem que um só fio saísse do lugar e contrastavam maravilhosamente com o vestido vermelho que ela usava, um tomara-que-caia liso, que ajustava-se à sua cintura, contornava o quadril e caía reto até os tornozelos, onde se amarrava uma sandália dourada de salto fino. O rosto redondo dela continuava lindo como sempre, com a diferença de que os anos a tornavam cada vez mais mulher e menos menina. Até mesmo os olhos azuis, aqueles ricos e profundos olhos azuis, pareciam diferentes agora. Pareciam olhar com mais seriedade e menos brilho para os de Bartô.  
Ainda assim, era naqueles olhos que ele buscava apoio sempre. Hoje, por exemplo, era sexta-feira. Ele acabara de retornar do Ministério, após uma semana exaustiva de trabalho sem fim. Bartô estava prestes a receber a quarta promoção em cinco anos de emprego, o que fazia com que tivesse orgulho de sua carreira. Entretanto, cada vez que era promovido, sua carga de serviço aumentava e o tempo que tinha para passar com a esposa diminuía. E, por mais que gostasse de trabalhar, Bartô amava passar seu tempo com Ofélia, acima de qualquer outra coisa. O que o consolava naquela situação era que seu trabalho no Departamento de Relações Internacionais em Magia um dia ajudaria a manter a paz no mundo bruxo e que, bem ou mal, ele ainda tinha os finais de semana para ficar com Ofélia.  
E aquele era um final de semana especial. O casal comemorava, naquela sexta, o seu quinto aniversário de casamento. Sairiam juntos para jantar num restaurante cinco estrelas de Londres, o Macondo, como faziam todos os anos. E teriam uma noite perfeita.  
- Como foi seu dia? - quis saber Ofélia, levantando-se e caminhando até a cômoda para apanhar seu estojo de maquiagem.  
- Foi um bom dia – respondeu Bartô, após pensar um pouco. - Eu sinto que estou crescendo. Que algum dia ainda serei um homem importante.  
Ofélia olhou para ele pelo espelho, enquanto passava batom.  
- Para mim você sempre foi um homem importante.  
- Eu sei, meu amor. Mas quero ser importante para o mundo. Ajudar o país a crescer e fazer algo para que se estabeleça a paz no mundo bruxo. Essa é a minha missão, e eu lutarei por ela.  
A bruxa sorriu, guardou o batom e voltou a sentar-se na cama, encarando o marido.  
- Eu espero que você realize os seus sonhos, meu amor. Você sabe que pode contar comigo para isso, não?  
Ele também sorriu, enquanto acariciava o rosto dela.  
- É graças a você que eu sou alguém hoje. Sério! - exclamou, quando ela girou os olhos com descrença. - Você não imagina o quanto eu preciso de você, Filly, do seu olhar, do seu sorriso. Eu seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa só para te ver sorrir.  
Ela deu um pequeno sorriso e abraçou o marido com força.  
- Eu te amo – declarou, feliz.  
- Também te amo – disse ele, apertando-a contra si.  
O perfume dos cabelos dela invadiu suas narinas de forma estonteante, fazendo com que Bartô fechasse os olhos, com vontade de passar o resto de seus dias apenas inalando aquele cheiro.  
Ela puxou-o para mais perto de si, fazendo com que Bartô sentisse seus corpos pressionarem-se um contra o outro. Ele levou a mão à nuca dela e a massageou, sentindo ao mesmo tempo o atrito com ela e com seus cabelos, lisos, suaves, leves. Desceu então as duas mãos pelas costas dela, tateando a pele fresca, quente, e depois o tecido liso e gelado do vestido, que acompanhava sensualmente cada curva do corpo dela. Sentiu um calafrio quando, enquanto uma das mãos de Ofélia o segurava junto a ela, a outra arranhava seu peito por debaixo da camisa. Engraçado como o simples toque daquelas unhas, um toque seco e áspero, podia fazer o homem delirar.  
Bartô abriu os olhos, afastando-se um pouco para encarar Ofélia. Estava prestes a beijá-la, mas ela desviou o rosto e olhou assustada para o outro lado do quarto, ao ouvir a porta se abrir.  
Ele lamentou mentalmente a completa destruição do clima romântico, antes de virar-se e olhar também para a entrada do quarto.  
Lá estava um pequeno menino de quatro anos de idade, Júnior. Os cabelos cor-de-palha tinham corte reto e curto, dando destaque ao rosto redondo, de pele branca como cera e olhos redondos, saltados, castanhos. Ele tinha as pálpebras semi-cerradas e o nariz sujo, e mantinha-se prostrado diante da porta abraçado a um cobertor de lã azul marinho que provavelmente arrastara do quarto até ali.  
- i_Babãe/i_, dói a cabeça – disse, com dificuldade em respirar.  
Ofélia levantou-se com uma velocidade incrível e correu até o menino, sem antes lançar sequer um olhar ao marido. Ela abaixou-se e abraçou a criança com o braço direito, enquanto levava a mão esquerda à sua testa. De repente, seu rosto se contorceu em preocupação.  
- Ele está com febre – declarou, ainda sem desgrudar o olhar do filho.  
- Deve estar gripado – disse Bartô.  
- Mas a febre é perigosa.  
- Dê uma poção para o menino, que logo ele melhora. É gripe – tornou a afirmar o marido, olhando despreocupado para o espelho e arrumando a gravata, ainda pensando no momento íntimo que poderia estar compartilhando com a esposa naquele momento.  
Ele só desviou o olhar do espelho quando viu, pelo reflexo, a mulher levantando-se, com o menino no colo.  
- Avise a babá para não vir – pediu ela, caminhando em direção ao corredor do lado de fora do quarto.  
Bartô encarou-a, incrédulo.  
- Você deve estar brincando – eles nunca haviam deixado de comemorar um aniversário de casamento.  
- Ele está doente! - disse Ofélia, retribuindo o olhar de Bartô com incredulidade ainda maior.  
- A babá pode dar uma poção e cuidar para que ele melhore – ele levantou-se e andou até ela. - Deixe o menino aí e se acalme. Ele não vai morrer por causa de uma gripe – disse, encarando-a de perto.  
Ofélia olhou nos olhos dele com uma expressão ininteligível durante alguns segundos, e depois caminhou para a cozinha, ainda com o menino no colo, e repetiu a instrução:  
- Avise a babá para não vir.  
Bartô permaneceu sem reação enquanto a mulher sumia no fim do corredor. Como aquilo podia acontecer? Uma noite tão importante, tão cheia de significado para os dois, interrompida de maneira tão brusca e sem sentido? O que fizera com que ele, um marido dedicado, trabalhador, exemplar, merecesse tamanho descaso perante uma insignificante gripe infantil?  
Afinal, crianças ficavam resfriadas com freqüência, era plausível que uma vez ou outra contraíssem uma gripe. Era desnecessário tamanho desespero diante de tal banalidade.  
Soltando muxoxos de incompreensão, Bartô foi a contragosto até a lareira avisar a babá sobre o imprevisto. A sem-vergonha da babá disse que não havia problema algum e desejou melhoras ao Júnior, mas cobrou de Bartô três galeões por ter ocupado sua agenda. Um roubo! Ele só não discutiu com a senhora porque já estava aborrecido demais por ter cancelado o jantar com Ofélia.  
Ele voltou então para o quarto e ficou deitado na cama, ouvindo o som abafado de Ofélia na cozinha, preparando uma poção para Júnior e conversando com o menino ao mesmo tempo.  
Já haviam se passado mais de duas horas e Bartô estava quase adormecendo quando ouviu a porta do quarto se fechar e o salto da sandália de Ofélia se aproximar, batendo nos tacos do chão.  
- Ele já dormiu, a febre está baixando – declarou ela, enquanto abria o guarda-roupas.  
Bartô soltou apenas um gemido.  
Ofélia voltou a fechar a porta do guarda-roupas, sem ter tido tempo para pegar nada dentro dele.  
- Você está magoado – disse, deitando-se na cama ainda de vestido e abraçando-o, pelas costas.  
Ela acariciou o cabelo dele.  
- Você me deixou sozinho – reclamou Bartô, sentindo-se infantil.  
- Seu filho está doente.  
- Era nosso aniversário – suspirou, ainda inconformado.  
- _Ainda é _nosso aniversário – lembrou Ofélia, aproximando seu rosto de Bartô e mordendo sua orelha de leve.  
Ele sentiu um arrepio e virou-se de frente para a mulher. Ela tinha um sorriso doce nos lábios os quais ele desejava mais do que nunca. Ele colou depressa seus lábios nos dela e puxou-a para junto de si, com força. Correu as mãos por toda a extensão de suas costas diversas vezes, até parar a mão no zíper do vestido e puxá-lo com força para baixo.  
Bartô segurou os dois lados da parte de trás do vestido e começou a puxá-los para frente, para despi-la, enquanto a beijava fervorosamente. Porém, seus gestos foram interrompidos pela segunda vez naquela noite, quando a porta se abriu com um rangido.  
Ofélia juntou desajeitada o vestido e pôs-se sentada, com pressa. Bartô bufou. Era o menino de novo.  
- Mamãe!

* * *

- O que foi, meu amor? - perguntou Ofélia, colocando-se sentada na cama e arrumando depressa os cabelos.  
Um garoto de oito anos olhava para o casal, com uma expressão de culpa que não enganava ninguém pelo menos dois anos mais velho do que ele. Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados e seus olhos, inchados de sono. Ele acabara de acordar e os pais também. Era domingo e o sol acabara de nascer – a luz infiltrava o quarto através das venezianas fechadas e incidia suavemente sobre a cama de casal, deixando o quarto a meia-luz.  
- O que foi, querido? - voltou a perguntar a mãe, acrescentando um tom de urgência na voz, uma vez que o menino demorava a responder.  
- Você vai ficar brava comigo? - ele perguntou, com as mãos escondidas atrás do corpo e a cabeça baixa.  
Bartô gemeu e virou-se na cama, com a intenção de voltar a dormir. Quatro anos depois, aquele garoto continuava a, sempre com pretextos banais, interromper os poucos momentos que ele tinha para apreciar a companhia da esposa.  
- Não, não vou ficar brava – ela afirmou, com candura. Bartô achava inacreditável a capacidade que a mulher tinha de fazer uma promessa daquelas sem antes saber o que acontecera. Se fosse ele, tratando com seus subalternos no Ministério, seria bem mais severo. - O que houve?  
Em vez de responder, Júnior virou as costas e dirigiu-se à porta do próprio quarto, que ficava logo em frente àquele.  
Bartô estava desistindo de prestar atenção ao que se dava, mas mudou de idéia ao ouvir o barulho de algo sólido raspando depressa no assoalho e se movimentando pelo quarto.  
- Oh! - foi o que sua esposa exclamou, surpresa. Ele ia se levantar para averiguar do que se tratava, mas, antes que pudesse se mover, um animalzinho marrom de quatro patas colocou-se em pé ao lado da cama e aproximou seu fucinho comprido do rosto de Bartô com o intuito de cheirá-lo.  
- Mas que diabos?! - exclamou Bartô sentando-se de um pulo.  
Era um pelúcio. Um bicho pequeno e comprido, com patas achatadas e incrivelmente ágil, que corria o quarto de um canto a outro incansavelmente, espalhando por vários lugares os restos de terra e lama depositados em seus pêlos.  
- Ele entrou no meu quarto à noite – explicou Júnior, com as mãos juntas, contorcendo-as. - Estava com frio, deixei ele dormir na minha cama. E agora que amanheceu, dei leite e uns biscoitos para ele. Seu nome é Merlim. Posso ficar com ele?  
Dizia isso com uma naturalidade incrível, como quem pede à mãe que lhe amarre os cadarços. Bartô estava atônito. Ter um pelúcio dentro de casa era a idéia mais estúpida que aquele garoto tivera, incluindo a de pintar o próprio quarto de azul turquesa – o que Bartô julgava um despautério, numa casa campestre como aquela. A possibilidade de ele aceitar aquilo era nula. Um pelúcio, de jeito nenhum...  
- Ah, eu não sei, meu bem... - disse Ofélia.  
Bartô ergueu os olhos para ela. Ele conhecia aquele tom de voz: ela estava propensa a aceitar.  
- Eu vou cuidar dele, prometo! - disse o menino, com os olhos brilhando, enquanto seu amigo peludo continuava a bisbilhotar o cômodo. - Eu dou comida e água, e limpo toda a sujeira que ele fizer!  
Ele mantinha um sorriso no rosto, um sorriso alegre do tipo que costuma convencer as mães que mimavam os filhos, como era o caso de Ofélia.  
- Se você prometer fazer tudo certinho...  
- Ofélia!  
Ela arregalou os olhos azuis para o marido.  
- Querido, não há mal algum...  
- Há i_todo/i_ o mal! - exclamou ele, espantado com a inocência da mulher. - É um pelúcio, amor. Ele vai sujar os móveis, destruir objetos e revirar o jardim todo!  
- Mas é uma oportunidade para o nosso filho aprender a cuidar de um animalzinho.  
- Ora, cuidar de animaizinhos não acrescentará nada à vida dele! - afirmou Bartô, sério, mantendo porém a voz suave para se dirigir à esposa. - Eu nunca tive um animal de estimação e hoje sou um homem digno e honrado.  
Ofélia implorou com o olhar. O menino, ainda em pé próximo à porta, assistia com atenção à conversa dos pais, como um cão que assiste o dono almoçar, na esperança de ganhar um pedaço de carne.  
- Ele é criança, meu amor. Deixe-o ser feliz enquanto ainda não precisa pensar nas preocupações que terá com a nossa idade.  
Nesse momento, o pelúcio ficou em pé sobre as duas patas traseiras e pôs-se a arranhar, com as dianteiras, a calça do pijama de Júnior, exatamente como um cachorro faria. O garoto pegou-o no colo e abraçou-o com força, parecendo realizado.  
- Eu amo você, Merlim!  
Bartô respirou fundo, prestes a dar sua palavra final, mas parou ao contemplar Ofélia, que olhava para Júnior. Ela parecia maravilhada em ver a capacidade de aquele projeto de homem declarar-se amante de outro ser vivo, mesmo que fosse um ser que não entendia nenhum idioma humano.  
- Querido, por favor... - disse ela, voltando o olhar para o marido.  
- Ofélia...  
- ... não fará mal, amor...  
- ... eu não acho que...  
- ...deixe!  
- ... seja coerente...  
- Por mim!  
Ele parou de falar e encarou Ofélia. Depois, respirou fundo e disse:  
- Eu vou pensar no assunto. Por enquanto, ele pode ficar.  
Júnior começou a gritar e a pular como bobo, o que deixou o pelúcio ainda mais agitado. O garoto parecia muito contente quando correu para abraçar os pais e agradecer, quase chorando. Mas não era a ele que Bartô dava atenção, e sim ao sorriso de satisfação de Ofélia ao ver o menino feliz. Aquele sorriso era o que movimentava a existência de Bartô e se tornara muito mais raro com o passar dos anos. Anos estes que mudaram muito na vida do casal e principalmente no espírito de Ofélia. Embora sua boca sorrisse, seus olhos haviam perdido o brilho da juventude. Pareciam ter vivido muito mais do que os vinte e seis anos que ela carregava e, quando ainda exprimiam felicidade – ao fitar o esposo ou o filho – era com intensidade menor do que outrora.  
- Você ouviu isso, Merlim? - perguntou Júnior, pulando. - Você vai ficar!  
O pelúcio começou a correr em círculos ao redor do menino.  
- Querido, agora leve-o para fora, a mamãe já vai preparar o café – disse Ofélia, levantando-se da cama.  
- Vamos embora então – disse o garoto, abaixando-se para pegar o pelúcio, que se esquivou e correu por debaixo da cama.  
Júnior contornou a cama, andando com o corpo dobrado para frente e as mãos abertas próximas ao chão, pronto para apanhar o animal. Porém, ao se deparar com o menino, o pelúcio disparou por entre suas pernas até o outro lado do quarto e...  
_Clect, clect, clect!_  
O barulho de cacos de vidro estilhaçado espalhando-se pelo chão encheu o quarto muito depressa, mas Bartô foi capaz de ver a cena em câmera lenta.  
Ofélia tinha acabado de passar em frente ao espelho e atravessar a porta do quarto quando o pelúcio, em sua fuga acelerada, colidiu com força contra o suporte da moldura. E o espelho, aquele espelho que acompanhara a família de Ofélia por gerações, o espelho que estivera com o casal desde o começo e que presenciara, como um confidente, a seus momentos mais íntimos, veio ao chão, por pouco não ferindo Ofélia.  
Assustado, o pelúcio correu de volta para debaixo da cama.  
Bartô levantou-se devagar, olhando incrédulo do chão para Ofélia, que parara assustada no corredor, e dela de volta para o chão. Ela parecia tão atônita quanto ele ao ver aquele objeto, para eles histórico, em pedaços no chão. Nem mesmo a moldura, aquela bela peça esculpida, resistira à queda.  
- Ele está machucado, papai! - exclamou Júnior, que se ajoelhara e enfiara a cabeça sob a cama.  
Durante os segundos em que o cérebro e os batimentos cardíacos de Bartô tornaram a acelerar, o menino emergiu de volta tirando o pelúcio de baixo da cama entre os braços. O bicho tinha alguns cortes superficiais, pouco visíveis devido aos pêlos, mas que não eram graves. Porém, o susto parecera tê-lo acalmado, e ele agora tremia e olhava para os lados, no colo do garoto.  
- Faz alguma coisa!  
Bartô fitou Júnior, que parecia desesperado olhando para ele enquanto segurava o pelúcio. Aquele animal infrator, o animal que acabara de destruir a relíquia...  
- Faz alguma coisa – voltou a dizer o menino.  
- Eu vou fazer alguma coisa – resmungou Bartô, arrancando o bicho das mãos de Júnior e dirigindo-se para a porta.  
Ele estava com raiva. Com raiva do animal, com raiva da criança, com raiva do espelho quebrado. Um turbilhão de pensamentos invadia sua mente e ele não conseguia se concentrar em nenhum específico. Tudo o que conseguia sentir era raiva.  
Saiu de casa. Era uma bela manhã de sol em que o vento fresco balançava as árvores levemente. Mas Bartô não prestou atenção a nada daquilo. Tudo o que ele pensava em fazer era se livrar daquele animal, que chutava e grunhia em suas mãos.  
Alguém dentro de casa gritava.  
Ele ignorou e olhou ao redor. Não podia deixá-lo ali. Não, ele voltaria. Tinha que levá-lo a outro lugar, de onde o monstrinho não conseguisse voltar. Pensou no poço. Cogitou por um instante, mas desaparatou assim que Ofélia alcançou a porta atrás dele e disse algo que Bartô não entendeu.  
Foi parar em um bosque muito verde, na Escócia, que conhecera há oito anos em sua breve estadia no país. Chovia pesadas e barulhentas gotas de chuva e ventava forte. Bartô caminhou sem rumo durante vários minutos por aquele lugar, tentando esvair sua raiva enquanto era lavado pela chuva.  
Finalmente, depois de encharcado e com o animal machucado ainda se debatendo em seu colo, ele largou o pelúcio no chão, exatamente sobre uma poça de lama. O bicho tremia, talvez de frio, talvez de medo.  
Bartô lançou um último olhar ao animal. Por um instante, teve vontade de dizer-lhe algo, alguma daquelas frases marcantes que as pessoas gostam de usar quando se livram de um inimigo. Mas Bartô nunca acreditou que animais pudessem compreender qualquer coisa, por isso apenas aparatou de volta para casa.  
Ele parou na entrada da sala, pingando água e lama. Ofélia estava sentada no sofá com as pernas e os braços cruzados e, em vez de correr em direção a Bartô e dizer-lhe para se enxugar, ela simplesmente lançou um olhar severo ao marido.  
- Eu consertei o espelho – declarou ela, após assistir o marido se limpar e sentar. - Você precisava ter feito isso?  
Bartô suspirou.  
- É um objeto importante, você sabe disso.  
- Nós podíamos desfazer o estrago com um simples feitiço – ela disse, muito séria. Parecia profundamente aborrecida.  
Ele pensou por alguns instantes. Como explicar para a mulher que não era somente a perda do objeto que o preocupava, mas de tudo o que ele significava? O menino que o afastava cada ano mais de Ofélia, agora também desrespeitava uma das maiores lembranças do casal. Bartô via no garoto uma ameaça de destruição ao seu casamento. Não uma destruição rápida e ruidosa, mas das mais dolorosas, daquelas feitas com calma e delicadeza. Ele podia falar aquilo para Ofélia? Não. Portanto, apenas respirou fundo e perguntou, fingindo se importar:  
- Como está o menino?  
- Chorando, no quarto – ela respondeu, mortificada. - Não me deixa entrar lá, diz que Merlim era seu melhor amigo e que agora ele é o menino mais infeliz do mundo.  
Bartô girou os olhos com impaciência.  
- Crianças são excessivamente dramáticas. Eu não acredito que você se importa com isso.  
- E eu não acredito que você pode ser tão ruim para com o seu próprio filho!  
Os olhos de Ofélia lançavam chamas sobre Bartô. Ele desviou o olhar e, durante vários minutos, mantiveram-se em silêncio, cada um olhando para algum ponto distante da sala. Até que Ofélia, com um tom que parecia mais um desespero contido do que o de braveza que ela usara há pouco, perguntou:  
- Qual o seu problema, Bartô? Por que você age como se não gostasse do nosso filho, como se ele fosse um empecilho para você?  
Bartô suspirou. Cogitou a possibilidade de dizer à esposa tudo o que pensava sobre o garoto. Porém, mais uma vez, achou melhor guardar aquilo para si mesmo.  
- Não há problema algum, querida – mentiu.  
- Então por que você maltrata Júnior? - ela perguntou, olhando-o nos olhos.  
Ele encarou-a por um momento.  
- Não foi proposital, meu amor, não queria magoar ninguém. Acho que não sou muito bom com crianças – disse, mecanicamente, querendo encerrar logo o assunto.  
Houve então uma pausa durante a qual Ofélia pareceu querer continuar o assunto, mas, antes que ela pudesse dizer algo, Bartô levantou-se do sofá e disse:  
- Estou com fome. Você não vai preparar o café, querida?  
E dirigiram-se à cozinha, tranqüilamente. Embora tenham ficado sem se falar durante o resto do dia, Bartô ficou satisfeito com o fim daquele episódio. Ele não queria ter que discutir os sentimentos que alimentava por seu filho, os quais ele sabia que causariam estrago. Tinha esperanças de que, se os reprimisse, talvez eles nunca precisassem vir à tona.


	4. 3 O tempo em que eles não eram

**Capítulo três**  
**O tempo em que eles não eram**

- Como eu poderia esquecer, Bartô? - tornou a perguntar Ofélia, após um longo silêncio em que Bartô repensou tudo o que os dois haviam passado juntos desde a concepção daquele menino.  
Ele susirou.  
- Ele foi um acidente, você sabe disso.  
- Ele é _nosso filho_ – rebateu Ofélia, indignada.  
- Não, Ofélia, ele não é meu filho. Talvez nunca tenha sido – ela pareceu ofendida com aquilo, por isso ele explicou: - Ele veio de mim, sim, mas houve sempre algo de estranho nele. Júnior nunca foi uma criança normal.  
- Ele era perfeitamente normal! - disse Ofélia depressa, alterando o tom de voz. - Mas você nunca o amou. Foi você quem o fez infeliz, você o afastou de nós... - sua voz foi sumindo conforme ela falava.  
- Ofélia. Ele sempre foi diferente. E talvez por isso eu nunca tenha sido capaz de amá-lo. Porque, no fundo, eu sabia que ele se tornaria...  
- Não!  
Ela então desabou. Cobriu o rosto com as mãos e chorou, ruidosamente, como não fazia há meses.  
Bartô ficou sem reação por um momento. Ele sentia seu coração despedaçar junto com o de Ofélia. Bartô sofria não pela prisão do filho, mas pelo sofrimento que isso causava à esposa. A mulher doce, jovem e alegre que ele conhecera agora se perdera completamente e passava seus dias sem focar o olhar, daqueles olhos que a vida enrugara e tirara o brilho, como se sua alma tivesse sido também levada para Azkaban.  
Ele pegou uma das mãos de Ofélia, com delicadeza, e colocou entre as suas. Ela continuou a soluçar alto e a lavar seu rosto com lágrimas.  
A sensação de vazio no peito de Bartô se agravava cada vez mais. Ofélia aparentava ser quinze anos mais velha do que realmente era. Seus cabelos loiros já haviam, em grande parte, se tornado brancos, e ela não se dera o trabalho de recolori-los. Os olhos azuis, agora permanentemente vermelhos na periferia, estavam saltados. Isso sem contar os quilos que perdera – sua pele, em várias partes do corpo, parecia estar grudada aos ossos.  
- O senhor vai tomar mais chá? - perguntou uma voz aguda.  
Só então Bartô percebeu que a elfa doméstica, a qual trabalhava na casa há alguns anos, entrara na cozinha e estava com o bule vazio em mãos.  
- Não, Winky, pode levar minha xícara – disse, despreocupado com o chá.  
- Leve a minha também – disse Ofélia, enxugando o rosto com as costas da mão.  
A elfa arregalou os olhos para ela, também surpresa ao ouvi-la voltar a falar, mas não disse nada. Apenas ocupou-se em levar para a pia as xícaras e o bule.  
- Meu amor, você não tomou nada.  
Ofélia não respondeu.  
Bartô suspirou. A mulher comia nada, ou quase nada, há várias semanas.  
- Você está sem comer, Filly – afirmou, desviando a cabeça para forçá-la a encará-lo, uma vez que a mulher virara o rosto na direção da janela. - Por favor, coma algo. Quer ir ao Macondo? Quer que Winky prepare uma murtiscada?  
Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e continuou com o olhar vidrado, parecendo ignorar que Bartô interditara sua vista da janela. Lágrimas ainda rolavam no rosto dela e seu nariz estava muito vermelho.  
- Ofélia... você não pode viver sem se alimentar – insistiu Bartô.  
- Eu sei – respondeu ela, com amargura, secando as lágrimas, levantando-se e saindo da cozinha.  
Bartô cobriu o rosto com as mãos e abaixou a cabeça. Tudo o que ele desejava era nunca ter feito aquele filho.  
Ofélia não conversou mais durante o resto da tarde. E Bartô também não insistiu muito para isso. O maior contato que houve entre os dois foi quando ele a encontrou chorando no corredor e a abraçou com força, sem se importar se ela queria ou não ser consolada naquele momento. Ela se manteve em silêncio, com a cabeça encostada no ombro no marido, durante quase meia hora, antes de se afastar e, sem dirigir sequer um olhar a ele, ir para a sala e deixá-lo sozinho, com a camisa ainda molhada por suas lágrimas.  
Ele só voltou a ouvi-la quando deitou-se na cama para dormir e Ofélia, deitada ao seu lado, disse:  
- Eu vou morrer.  
Bartô sentiu um nó formar-se em sua garganta.  
- Não diga isso, meu amor. Vai ficar tudo bem, você não vai...  
- Sim, eu _vou _morrer. Eu estou doente.  
Ele respirou fundo, tentando se controlar, e passou um braço por cima do corpo da mulher, pousando a mão em seus cabelos espalhados sobre o travesseiro.  
- Você está doente porque não come nada, Ofélia. Você precisa se alimentar direito, ou vai acabar tendo problemas.  
- Não, eu não terei problemas – ela olhou nos olhos dele. - Eu só vou morrer.  
- Não fale assim... - os olhos de Bartô se encheram de lágrimas.  
Ela apenas continuou a encará-lo, sem expressão facial alguma.  
- Você fala como se quisesse que isso acontecesse - disse ele.  
O olhar de Ofélia naquele momento fez a primeira lágrima rolar no rosto de Bartô. Ele sabia o que ela diria em seguida.  
- Eu _quero_ morrer, Bartô. Eu não vou mais sofrer aqui.  
Bartô a abraçou, agora decididamente chorando.  
- Eu não deixo você morrer. Eu não deixo – ele olhou nos olhos dela, que apresentavam uma frieza triste e inédita. - Você não pode me deixar, você é tudo o que me restou e eu não vou perdê-la, de jeito nenhum – a fala tornava-se difícil, conforme Bartô soluçava entre as palavras, apertando a esposa num abraço emocionalmente doloroso. Suspirou, então, numa inútil tentativa de se acalmar. - Eu não posso viver sem você, Ofélia.  
- E eu não posso viver sem meu filho – disse ela. Bartô prendeu a respiração. - Se não posso viver com ele, eu morrerei por ele.  
- Não vale a pena, amor – ele afirmou, imediatamente, na falsa esperança de convencê-la.  
Ela se ofendeu com aquilo.  
- Você não entende – disse, na defensiva.  
- Eu não quero entender. Eu não me importo em entender – disse Bartô, com sinceridade, porém um pouco impaciente. - O que se passa na sua cabeça é incoerente. É injusto me deixar sem você. Justo eu, que dediquei a minha vida toda ao nosso amor.  
- Dedicou? - perguntou ela, com uma sobrancelha levantada.  
Bartô sentiu sua cabeça doer. De repente o seu salário e a caça aos Comensais não pareciam tão importantes.  
- Ofélia... - ele pensou por um momento, tentando voltar ao assunto anterior. Somente a idéia da perda da mulher já o deixava totalmente desesperado, de forma que era difícil manter um raciocínio para conversar. - Pense bem, meu amor. Sua... morte não vai ajudar Júnior. Isso só pioraria as coisas.  
- Ajuda, sim. Eu vou morrer para libertá-lo. E, afinal, para _me_ libertar.  
Bartô se espantou.  
- O que você quer dizer? - perguntou, olhando desconfiado nos olhos da esposa.  
- Eu não posso mais ser feliz desta forma, Bartô – disse ela, da mesma forma como vinha falando nos últimos instantes: como se tivesse ensaiado consigo mesma aquela conversa muitas vezes antes.- Eu não nasci para ficar presa a nada. Quando eu era jovem, a proteção de meu pai me prendia, e eu passei a te amar porque a intimidade que eu tinha com você me fazia livre. Depois, veio o Júnior e ele era a única coisa que me libertava da solidão que eu sentia ao te perder para aquele maldito Ministério, que sempre foi tão importante para você. E agora... - ela fez uma pequena pausa. - Agora eu estou presa por essa agonia, por essa infelicidade... não há outra forma de fugir disso, Bartô.  
O marido a abraçou, chorando, sem saber o que dizer. Aquilo tudo era culpa sua, tudo o que fazia Ofélia infeliz era culpa sua. Ela sempre fora a única pessoa capaz de fazê-lo feliz e ele não fora capaz de retribuir. Não, ele não queria perdê-la, não queria ser culpado pela sua morte.  
- Eu vou te fazer feliz de novo – disse, voltando a soluçar. - Eu juro, Ofélia, eu farei qualquer coisa para você voltar a sorrir. Qualquer coisa, é só você me pedir. Só não me deixe... Eu te amo.  
Ela enxugou uma das lágrimas do rosto dele.  
- Eu também te amo, Bartô. Mas eu já me decidi, eu vou embora.  
- Não vai... eu não... - ele não conseguiu terminar a frase. O pranto não permitiu.  
Os dois permaneceram em silêncio durante vários minutos. Bartô tentava se acalmar e colocar as idéias no lugar. Enquanto isso, Ofélia massageava seus cabelos devagar, com uma mão que se tornara mais ossuda e branca nos últimos tempos. Os movimentos dela eram mecânicos e sem a ternura de outrora. Talvez ela quisesse castigar Bartô por ter acabado com sua vida. Talvez não quisesse lhe dar muito carinho, para não aumentar seu sofrimento com a morte iminente da mulher.  
- Há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer – perguntou Barttô, quase num murmúrio – para te fazer mudar de idéia?  
Ela fez que não com a cabeça e teve de esperar mais alguns minutos até que o marido parasse mais uma vez de chorar, e só então o disse:  
- Mas tem algo que eu quero que você faça antes de eu ir.  
- Qualquer coisa – ofereceu ele, que já não sentia como se seu coração estivesse despedaçado, mas sim como se não houvesse mais um coração em seu peito.  
- Eu quero que você o liberte.  
- _O quê?_ - incrédulo, ele tornou a falar no tom de voz costumeiro. - Você só pode estar brincando.  
- Estou falando sério.  
- Você sabe que eu nunca faria isso. Não com aquele...  
- Por mim, Bartô.  
Ele parou. Aqueles grandes olhos azuis o encaravam com seriedade. Ofélia não estava brincando, certamente que não. Mas então só podia ter enlouquecido. Talvez sua mente estivesse definhando há um ano e Bartô não tivesse percebido.  
- É impossível, querida – disse ele, categoricamente.  
- Não, você sabe que não é.  
Bartô balançou a cabeça, sentindo-se confuso. Sua racionalidade voltara de forma repentina, mas a dor que tomara conta dele ainda se fazia presente. E Ofélia, com seus pedidos insanos, não o ajudava a manter a conversa estável.  
- Filly... por favor, ponha a cabeça no lugar. _Ninguém_ sai de Azkaban, com ou sem ajuda. E, mesmo que eu pudesse, eu jamais ajudaria um comensal a fugir.  
- Ele é seu filho – ela repetiu, como de costume, parecendo cansada.  
Bartô bufou, impaciente.  
- Eu não vou fazer isso.  
- Nem por mim? - perguntou Ofélia.  
Ele fez uma pausa.  
- Eu faria qualquer coisa por você, meu amor. Exceto isso.  
Os dois suspiraram; primeiro ela, ele logo em seguida. A conversa teria terminado ali. Dado o silêncio que se seguiu, os dois podiam ter simplesmente ignorado um ao outro e ido dormir.  
Porém, Bartô não conseguia fingir que estava tudo bem, nem fingir que o problema que tinham ali podia ser resolvido com um tempo para esfriar a cabeça. Não, ele não poderia simplesmente virar as costas e dormir quando Ofélia estava decretando a própria morte.  
- Eu te amo, Ofélia. Eu nunca quis te fazer mal algum...  
Ele segurou a mão dela, sob os cobertores.  
- Se eu puder fazer qualquer coisa por você...  
- É a única coisa que eu quero, Bartô. Que você liberte meu filho e me deixe descansar em paz. Só isso.  
- Eu não posso fazer isso, Filly. É absurdo.  
- Eu entendo – disse ela.  
Bartô sentiu um certo alívio, mas este não durou muito tempo, pois Ofélia logo continuou:  
- Então vou tentar fazer isso sozinha. Não tenho nada a perder.  
Ele suspirou, impaciente, e fitou a esposa por alguns minutos. Sentiu seu coração inexistente machucar o peito quando reconheceu nos olhos de Ofélia que ela estava falando muito sério.  
- Eu não vou te deixar fazer isso. É loucura.  
- E o que você vai fazer para me impedir? - perguntou ela, na defensiva. - Vai me prender dentro de casa? Ou me internar no St. Mungus?  
- Se necessário – afirmou ele, sem pensar.  
Ela levantou depressa da cama e ele se sentou logo em seguida, prestando atenção nos gestos dela.  
- Então eu terei que partir agora – disse ela, caminhando até a cômoda para pegar sua varinha.  
- Ofélia, não! - gritou Bartô.  
Ele levantou-se de um pulo e correu na direção dela. Apesar de já ter apanhado sua varinha, Ofélia não desaparatou. Ela permaneceu olhando para o marido, séria, enquanto ele a abraçava com força.  
- Não vá, Ofélia.  
- Se você me ajudar, eu fico – ela disse, irascível.  
Bartô afrouxou o abraço e fitou-a, cansado. Ela o olhava de uma forma mais fria e determinada do que nunca.  
- Amor, mesmo que eu te ajudasse... fugir de Azkaban é impossível.  
- Eu não estou te pedindo para criar um plano. Peço apenas que me ajude a seguir o meu – afirmou ela, deixando-o curioso.  
Bartô afastou-se da esposa, em estado de choque, e sentou-se na cama, apoiando a testa nas duas mãos.  
- Você está me dizendo que já tem um plano.  
Ela não respondeu, ele imaginou que o tivesse feito com um movimento de cabeça.  
- E qual é ele?  
- Você vai me ajudar?  
- Qual é o plano, Ofélia?  
- Eu só te contarei o plano se você prometer que me ajudará. Caso contrário, eu te direi adeus e farei tudo sozinha.  
Bartô ergueu a cabeça para Ofélia.  
- Como eu posso prometer algo sem saber do que se trata? - perguntou.  
- Como eu posso confiar-lhe um plano sem garantia de que você não vai tentar impedi-lo? - rebateu ela.  
- Conte-me o plano e eu não digo que te ajudarei, mas prometo que não tentarei te impedir – propôs ele, após um momento pensando.  
Ela pensou também. Então empunhou a varinha ameaçando desaparatar e disse:  
- Não.  
Bartô então se assustou, voltou a se levantar e segurou os dois braços da esposa.  
- Eu te ajudo – disse, sem pensar. Não queria que ela fosse embora correr riscos que ele desconhecia.  
- Você promete? - perguntou Ofélia, com uma sobrancelha erguida.  
- Prometo.  
Bartô pôs a mão no cabelo dela e encarou-a enquanto ouvia suas palavras. Ele podia ver o próprio rosto triste refletido nos olhos da mulher.  
- Você vai me ajudar a entrar em Azkaban para visitar Júnior – ele fez menção em interrompê-la, mas ela colocou um dedo fino sobre os seus lábios para fazê-lo se calar. - Levaremos poção polissuco. Então eu vou...  
- Não! - desta vez ele não pode se conter. Não queria que ela terminasse aquela frase.  
Ofélia encarou-o por um momento.  
- Este é o plano. É só isso. Não é impossível fugir de Azkaban.  
- Você não vai fazer isso – decretou Bartô, sentindo o coração voltar a existir e bater muito rápido em seu peito. Era um plano demasiado simples, mas ele seria incapaz de pensar nele, quanto mais de deixar Ofélia colocá-lo em prática. Colocar um comensal na prisão era fácil. Colocar a própria mulher lá seria impossível para ele.  
- Vou sim. Com a sua ajuda. Você prometeu.  
- Mas eu mudei de idéia – disse ele, categórico. - Não deixarei você cometer tal loucura. É suicídio, Ofélia.  
Ela encolheu os ombros ossudos.  
- Eu sei. Mas você prometeu me ajudar.  
- Não vou.  
Então, sem aviso, a mulher apontou a própria varinha na direção de Bartô, que se espantou.  
- Se é assim, eu serei obrigada a alterar sua memória. Você quer esquecer toda a vida que teve comigo ou apenas este último diálogo?  
Bartô sentiu os olhos voltarem a se encher de lágrimas.  
Ele se sentiu incapaz de pensar algo. Apenas abaixou a cabeça, derrotado e vazio.  
- Eu vou te ajudar.  
Ofélia então abaixou a varinha devagar e permaneceu ali, em pé, encarando o marido.  
Passados alguns instantes, ela aproximou-se e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha.  
- Começaremos amanhã – anunciou, voltando para a cama.

* * *

O casal dedicou o mês seguinte à preparação de uma poção polissuco. Bartô comprou os ingredientes e Ofélia se revezava com Winky para misturá-los. Eles fizeram um acordo para tentar agir normalmente dentro de casa, na tentativa de tornar menos sofridos aqueles últimos dias. Ofélia voltou a falar, conversava normalmente com Bartô. Porém, era impossível evitar o silêncio triste dos dois antes de dormir ou ignorar a ausência dela durante as refeições e sua extrema fraqueza nas poucas vezes em que tentou dar um passeio pelos arredores.  
Agora Bartô estava sozinho no campo, um pouco distante da casa, olhando, sem ver, os dentes-de-leão à sua frente. Sentia-se triste, cansado, já ficara incapaz de pensar sobre o que estava acontecendo. Passara a agir automaticamente, com a cabeça e o coração vazios. Era a única forma de manter-se são e cumprir sua promessa até o fim.  
Uma mancha escura apareceu no céu e foi crescendo, aproximando-se. Bartô observou a coruja e recebeu a carta que ela jogou em sua mão.  
Ele abriu o envelope, que tinha o brasão do Ministério estampado em si.  
Eram as notícias que ele requisitara sobre Júnior. Não era comum ter esse tipo de informação, mas Bartô era chefe de departamento e conseguiu uma exceção. E, também por ser um alto funcionário, ele recebeu permissão para visitar o rapaz, que, segundo a carta, estava em péssimo estado – mesmo para um interno de Azkaban.  
Bartô bufou. A poção ficaria pronta em alguns dias e a permissão para adentrar a prisão já fora concedida. Era chegada a hora.  
Ele virou-se e começou a caminhar, a passos lentos, em direção à casa, para falar com Ofélia. Porém, parou no meio do caminho ao lembrar-se de algo. O baú que ele e Ofélia enterraram naquele lugar. Era algo especial e deveria ser reaberto apenas em suas bodas de ouro, dali a trinta anos.  
Fechou os olhos por um momento, tirou a varinha do bolso e, com um movimento, fez com que o baú se desenterrasse e flutuasse até ele. Era significativo demais que aquilo fosse aberto na data certa. Tratava-se, porém, de uma situação extrema.  
Bartô abriu o baú com um feitiço e se sentiu triste ao ver as lembranças que ele encerrara durante os últimos vinte anos.  
Talvez estivesse enganado, mas Bartô, ao encostar em seu rosto o véu de noiva de Ofélia, teve a impressão de que o tecido ainda tinha o mesmo perfume que ela usara no dia do casamento. Ele apanhou então a caixa da sua aliança e observou-a durante alguns minutos, pensando no seu relacionamento com a esposa. Havia muito do que se arrepender, principalmente de tudo o que ele deixara de dizer ou de fazer por Ofélia mas, principalmente, havia muito o que agradecer às alianças que aquela caixinha carregara e a tudo o que elas simbolizavam.  
Em seguida, ele apanhou a fotografia e sentiu os olhos marejarem. Nela, uma Ofélia jovem sorria para ele, despreocupada, mostrando todos os dentes. Mesmo na ausência de cores, era possível distingüir o brilho de seus olhos e cabelos. De vez em quando virava-se para o Bartô da foto e dava-lhe um beijo ou uma mordida na bochecha. Ela era feliz naquele tempo, estava no auge da sua felicidade. Bartô não pôde conter a lágrima que rolou em seu rosto ao lembrar-se do que Ofélia fora um dia.  
Ele colocou a foto – a única lembrança que queria preservar - no bolso e a sua velha camisa branca – que talvez ainda tivesse também o antigo perfume de Ofélia – debaixo do braço. O véu e a caixinha foram devolvidos para dentro do baú e re-enterrados.  
Só então Bartô voltou para dentro de casa.  
Encontrou Ofélia estirada no sofá, dormindo, provavelmente após incumbir Winky de substitui-la no preparo da poção. Ela parecia exausta e Bartô não se deu o trabalho de acordá-la para que ela fosse para a cama.  
Em vez disso, ele atirou a correspondência do Ministério sobre a mesinha de centro e dirigiu-se para o quarto.  
Colocou a camisa sobre a cama e tirou a foto do bolso, para fitá-la durante longos minutos.  
- Então, é isso – disse, para si mesmo. - Acabou tudo.  
E sentiu uma aflição enorme tomá-lo de repente. O fim iminente lhe trazia um sentimento que ele desconhecia até então e do qual não gostava nem um pouco.  
Esse sentimento misturava um pouco de tudo o que podia fazê-lo sofrer.  
Solidão. Saudade. Angústia.  
Ele olhou para o espelho. Aquele espelho maravilhoso, a herança de família, que um dia fora quebrado por um pelúcio hiperativo.  
Agonia. Medo. Arrependimento.  
Dentro de alguns dias, ele nunca mais veria Ofélia refletida naquele espelho.  
Rancor. Decepção. Raiva.  
Bartô de repente urrou e, sem saber bem o porquê, atirou ao chão o espelho, fazendo-o em pedaços.  
Ele respirou fundo durante alguns momentos, percebendo o que fizera e questionando se o barulho acordara Ofélia. Percebeu que aquele sentimento perturbador parara de expandir-se nele e dera lugar a um desconsolo muito grande. Isso, somado à fraqueza e ao cansaço físico que tomaram conta dele de repente, obrigou Bartô a sentar-se no chão, entre os estilhaços do espelho.  
Ali ele permaneceu pelo resto da tarde, com a cabeça baixa, incapaz de pensar ou fazer qualquer coisa.

* * *

Por mais que se ouça falar no quão sombria é Azkaban, é impossível ter noção do que ela é sem nunca ter estado lá.  
O ar não era frio. Era gelado. De tal forma que até se podia sentir a pele ressecar. Já os calafrios que percorriam o corpo tanto podiam ser causados pela atmosfera física quanto pela psicológica. Havia dementadores por toda a parte, flutuando sombriamente. As paredes, mal iluminadas e de aparência podre, davam uma impressão claustrofóbica de redução constante do ambiente. E o silêncio absoluto, cortado apenas pelo eco dos sapatos batendo no chão de pedra, também colaborava para fazer daquele o lugar mais desagradável do mundo.  
Já não era nada fácil estar ali, sem ter que ajudar Ofélia a ficar em pé. Ela chegara a um estado em que não conseguia sustentar o peso do próprio corpo, por menor que esse corpo estivesse.  
O casal atravessou o corredor com dificuldade, Bartô segurando Ofélia pelo braço para que esta não caísse. Ele não desviava o olhar do final do corredor. Não se deu o trabalho de olhar para dentro de nenhuma das celas. Não queria vê-las, embora soubesse bem que em alguns instantes teria que entrar em uma delas. Ele podia imaginar os prisioneiros observando, curiosos, a sua passagem, embora eles se mantivessem em silêncio – exceto por uma única voz feminina e sombria, que gritou uma série de injúrias contra Bartô, que as ignorou e seguiu seu caminho.  
A cela de Júnior era quase no final do corredor. Quando eles a adentraram, Bartô teve que segurar os dois lados do corpo da esposa para que ela não despencasse no chão.  
O rapaz parecia mais um interno do sanatório do St. Mungus do que de uma prisão. Talvez porque o lugar o tivesse enlouquecido de vez. Ele estava sentado num canto da cela, com as pernas encolhidas e as mãos na cabeça, puxando os cabelos com força. Quando viu o casal se aproximar, ele ignorou a presença de Bartô, mas lançou um olhar obcecado para Ofélia, com os olhos muito arregalados.  
- Meu filho – gemeu ela, baixinho, desvencilhando-se a muito custo dos braços de Bartô e atirando-se no chão sobre o filho.  
Ela abraçou-o e chorou sobre o rapaz, que apenas continuou fitando-a assustado. Ele estava tão magro e doente quanto a mãe, era possível discernir cada contorno de seu crânio por trás da pele do rosto.  
Bartô permaneceu em pé e parado durante muito tempo, tentando tomar coragem para interromper o choro da mulher e dizer:  
- Vamos acabar logo com isto.  
- Sim, vamos – concordou Ofélia, enxugando uma lágrima e desencostando-se do filho.  
Então Bartô ajoelhou-se em frente aos dois e tirou do bolso um porta-níquel de tecido, com espaço interno magicamente ampliado. De dentro dele, retirou duas garrafas inteiras de poção polissuco e dois copos vazios.  
O prisioneiro olhou para aquilo com espanto e provavelmente com medo. Quando Bartô, ainda sem encará-lo diretamente, entregou-lhe o copo, ele não o apanhou. Em vez disso, recuou o corpo em direção à parede, olhando da mãe para o copo e do copo de volta para a mãe.  
- Está tudo bem, meu amor – declarou ela, com um olhar doentio, acariciando os cabelos do filho. E então acrescentou, num murmúrio quase inaudível: - É poção polissuco. Vamos tirá-lo daqui.  
Num primeiro momento, o rapaz pareceu desconfiar. Porém, ele cedeu e apanhou o copo, finalmente.  
Bartô sentiu sua respiração ficar ainda mais difícil quando assistiu Ofélia e Júnior arrancarem simultaneamente fios de cabelo da própria cabeça e entregarem um ao outro. Enquanto Júnior misturava sua poção, Ofélia fez uso de um estilete que Bartô levara e cortou uma mecha inteira dos cabelos do filho, guardando-os para depois que ele fosse embora.  
Bartô não teve coragem de olhar enquanto eles tomavam a poção. Quando voltou a erguer os olhos, a forma física das pessoas à sua frente já tinha se invertido.  
Ele direcionou-se então para a pessoa que estava com a aparência de Júnior e ajudou-a a trocar de roupa. Mas, antes que Ofélia pudesse vestir a camisa de Júnior, Bartô apanhou de novo o caça-níquel no seu bolso e tirou de dentro dele a camisa branca que, durante todos aqueles anos, ficara guardada no baú do casal.  
As mãos compridas que pareciam ser de Júnior, tremeram, talvez de emoção, ao apanhar a camisa, que Ofélia até então não sabia ter sido desenterrada. Bartô teve que ajudar a esposa a abotoá-la, e o fez devagar, sofrendo com cada movimento.  
Feito isso, ele pôs-se novamente em pé. Júnior também o fez, apoiando-se na parede. Estava com dificuldade para se manter em pé mas, num primeiro momento, Bartô não o ajudou. Sua preocupação era com Ofélia.  
Ele tentou não imaginar a mulher sozinha, abandonada naquela cela suja e tenebrosa. Tentou não imaginá-la dormindo naquele lugar frio e nada aconchegante. Tentou não pensar no vazio que ficaria ao seu lado na sua cama de casal.  
Ninguém disse uma só palavra, mas Bartô sabia que era hora de partir. Precisavam chegar em casa o quanto antes, para não correr o risco de que acabasse o efeito da poção. Ele se aproximou de Júnior para dar a ele apoio, mas se afastou com repugnância ao vê-lo usando a aparência física da mulher.  
Então, em vez de ajudar o rapaz, Bartô voltou a ajoelhar-se e pôs-se a olhar para Ofélia.  
Ela agora era Júnior. Tinha o físico masculino magro, os cabelos cor-de-palha desgrenhados, a pele sob os olhos caída, os pêlos de barba cobrindo parte da face.  
- Eu te amo – disse ele.  
- Eu também te amo – respondeu a voz de Júnior, com um quê de medo.  
Eles então se abraçaram com força. Agora Bartô tinha certeza de que a camisa ainda estava com o perfume de Ofélia – era possível senti-lo, mesmo em meio àquele lugar podre.  
Ele afastou-se o suficiente para encarar Ofélia. O rosto era de Júnior, mas o olhar, aquele olhar carinhoso, aquilo era só de Ofélia. Aquele jeito de olhar era a maneira dela dar forças a Bartô. Pelo menos uma coisa não mudara com os anos.  
E Bartô nunca mais receberia aquele olhar.  
Esse pensamento o machucou. Fez com que toda a dor que ele sentira durante o último ano recaísse sobre ele, agravada e de uma vez só. Agora era certeza: ele nunca mais veria Ofélia. A mulher que ele amava.  
Foi esse pensamento que o fez tomar uma atitude desesperada. Ele puxou, com as duas mãos, o rosto da esposa contra si e deu-lhe um beijo caloroso e demorado. Aqueles lábios finos e frios eram de Júnior, bem como o resto do corpo do qual ele se aproximara. Mas isso não importava agora. Tudo o que ele queria era dar o último beijo à sua esposa. Era uma tentativa de consolar a ela e a si mesmo e de deixar claro que ele compartilharia tudo com ela até o último momento. Era, enfim, a maior prova de amor que ele conseguiria dar à esposa naquele momento.  
O beijo acabou de forma tão repentina quanto começou. Bartô então levantou-se, agarrou o filho pelo braço e se obrigou a fazer aquilo que prometera e que, decididamente, não queria fazer: ele ajudou o rapaz a sair da cela.  
A última visão que teve de Ofélia foi a de um corpo feio e doente sentado no chão da cela, mas com um olhar profundo e único, que parecia triste, porém aliviado.


	5. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

O sol brilhava forte e alegre naquela manhã, mas ninguém na propriedade dos Crouch parecia compartilhar esse sentimento.  
Bartô estava sentado sobre a grama, pela primeira vez sem se importar com a sujeira em suas calças. Tinha um chapéu nas mãos e o olhar tão vazio quanto o coração. À sua frente, um trecho de terra recém-colocado o separava da lápide em forma de cruz, na base da qual se lia:

_Ofélia Crouch  
14/07/1943 – 01/12/1981  
Ela fez o que precisava para ser livre._

O enterro terminara e os sogros de Bartô, que já haviam voltado para casa há mais de uma hora, não entenderam por completo a inscrição. Sobre a data, ninguém perguntou. O óbito de Ofélia fora ali registrado não como o dia em que Bartô anunciou sua morte, mas como o dia em que Júnior foi preso, que foi quando Ofélia realmente deixou de viver. Não, o que intrigou os pais dela foi a escolha do epitáfio. Bartô não quis explicar, mentiu que a escolha fora da própria Ofélia.  
Mas a verdade era que a liberdade fora tudo o que Ofélia buscara durante a vida toda, como ela mesma dissera. Seu casamento, seu filho e até sua morte, tudo o que ela fizera tivera a sua liberdade como objetivo. E, finalmente, ela a alcançara. Ironicamente, Ofélia se tornara livre, eternamente livre, apenas a partir do momento em que ela foi para a prisão.  
Bartô fechou os olhos e sentiu uma brisa refrescar-lhe a pele suada. Na sua busca de liberdade, Ofélia não só sacrificou a si mesma, mas fez com que Bartô também renegasse a si. E agora ele teria que seguir sozinho.  
Seria uma vida nova, da qual ele não se orgulharia nem um pouco. E uma vida difícil, sem amor, nem tampouco liberdade. Uma vida sem Ofélia.

* * *

Nota da autora: Eu sempre me interessei pela história dos Crouch, que talvez seja a segunda mais interessante história "paralela" da série, perdendo apenas para a da vida do Snape. Então consegui finalmente colocar em prática esta fanfic sobre eles, que eu venho tentando escrever há um bom tempo. Foi muito difícil e um verdadeiro desafio para mim, já que eu usei um estilo totalmente diferente do meu costumeiro e que esta foi a minha primeira fanfic que não envolveu Weasley algum. Devo dizer que estou muito contente com esta experiência, que eu achei ter resultados muito bons. Espero que vocês também tenham gostado. Agradeço muito à minha beta, Teka Prongs, que me incentivou a fazer isto aqui até o final e à minha melhor amiga e conselheira de fanfics (mas não só de fanfics), Mari Di.


End file.
